The high cost of automobile tires justifies considerable effort in extending the useful life of the tires. A major cause for the reduction in tire life is under-inflation of the tire as a result of slow leaks. Another cause of shortened tire life is increased rolling resistance caused by out-of-balance tires. Furthermore, excess heat generated by the above two factors and other driving conditions can considerably reduce the life of a tire. Another aspect of present tire use involves the dangers associated with leaks caused by puncturing of the tire. A flat tire can be extremely dangerous if it occurs during operation on high speed highways. Direct dangers associated with changing a flat tire under highway conditions are well known. Equally well known are the indirect dangers associated with being stranded on the side of a highway, including collision with moving traffic and physical violence intentionally inflicted on helpless stranded drivers by criminals. Thus, the shortcoming of automobile tires do not only become an economic problem, but also can contribute significantly to the physical danger associated with automobile operation. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an automobile tire filling composition which provides continued sealing of slow leaks and thereby helps to maintain proper tire pressure and thereby to extend tire life.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an automobile tire filling composition which continuously assists in maintaining proper tire balance and thereby extends tire life.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an automobile tire filling composition which assists the transfer of heat from the tire body and thereby extends the life of the tire.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an automobile tire filling composition which seals around an object which punctures a tire, the composition thereby preventing highway leaks.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an automobile tire filling composition which actually seals the opening remaining when a puncturing object is removed from an automobile tire.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, which will appear as the description proceeds, the invention resides in the combination and arrangement of steps and the details of the composition hereinafter described and claimed, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.